smcfandomcom-20200215-history
Proposal: The Group of the Main Mappers on Scratch
THIS PROPOSAL HAS PASSED ON 28TH FEBRUARY 2019 WITH A POSITIVE SIGN. YOU CANNOT SUPPORT OR ANTISUPPORT THIS PROPOSAL. Hello there, it is me Rem889. I have had an idea that I would like to share, and this page is explaining what it is about. It is about the Group of the Main Mappers of Scratch. The SMC is a giant community filled with many mappers, but there's a problem: getting banned. A portion of us get banned for wars(you can call me "hippie" but I am trying to prove a point). When we get wars happening or big conflicts, they do eventually needed to be ended or else the conflict could go out of hand. The GMMS is practically trying to prevent from the SMC escalating into fire, trying to keep the SMC stable. The people in GMMS can do much more than normal non-GMMS members, but the GMMS members can only do one thing when it is justified for, with a good reason, and of course if others are happy about it, if not then a member can do an undo resolution that will be explained now: If a member is unhappy of a certain action that a GMMS member did, then the unhappy member can create an "Undo Resolution"(idk how to call ok) that is a poll asking if you would want the action made by the "offender" undone. If most members vote "Yes", the action is undone, but the "offender" is not punished, their action is just undone. The GMMS is a group of mappers of Scratch divided into three subgroups: The Primary Subgroup: The most important mappers are here. They are the mappers that can practically do more than anything else the other subgroups can. A mapper in the primary subgroup should be respected and the person needs to be important to the SMC. It's like the big five of the UN. People in the primary subgroup can create meetings about a topic, like discussing a punishment for a rule breaker or ways to solve a problem that could go out of hand. The Secondary Subgroup: While not being that important, they are very well known and also have had an effect on the SMC. The secondary subgroup can do some things too, but not a lot. The Tertiary Subgroup: The mappers that are also well-known, but they haven't made much of an effect on the SMC. Mappers in the tertiary subgroup don't get much possibilities, less than the secondary subgroup. People can get kicked from the GMMS if they abuse the rules and qualities needed to be a GMMS member. When a member breaks a rule a lot, then the primary subgroup can hold a meeting deciding to kick the person from the GMMS or not. The GMMS members should have more power than non-GMMS members, but the GMMS members can only acquire their power if it is justified, has a good reason to why the action is done, and is approved by many members. If you think this is a good idea that you would happy to become a thing, comment that you support this decision and why. If you don't think this is a good idea, then comment that you do not support this and why, I will take any critique. If the GMMS becomes a real thing, I will have a page explaining absolutely everything about the GMMS. SUPPORTERS: *Finn(proof) *Enjania(helped with some ideas and helped me do the invite list, you can ask him) *Luigi888(proof) *ScratchMapping(proof) *Kokomations(he made the flag for it and he left a positive comment about it so it counts as support) ANTISUPPORTERS: NoneCategory:Proposals Category:Ended Proposals